guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive9
first. Cress Arvein 04:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Took you long enough. 05:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) All ppl use macros to farm hfff :P Its hipocrisy to understand that like a "sin" :Well I don't know anything about hfff, but if that's true, I'm extra glad I'm not Kurzick. And it's not a question of what I think, it's a question of breaking the terms of service and being caught. 03:04, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Noobish Yes... I am a noob (well at HA anyway) but I still <3 Felix! --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Good, everything is in order then. 05:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Everyone <3s Felix! -- îğá†ħŕášħ 05:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Unless they somehow don't <3 Felix :O --- -- (s)talkpage 09:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not <3 Felix. Unless he's being nice. Yay. — Warw/Wick 10:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Blasphemy! --- -- (s)talkpage 11:18, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Both of us being members of the male species, it's tough for me to <3 Felix. but it's the thought that counts. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's a difference between <3 and looking for sex/sexual relationships :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:14, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's what they all say. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:41, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::May is a liar! Felix is always nice! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Big Chicken <3's everybody. Of course, that's because he has cameras in your homes... >.> —Dr Ishmael 22:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I always wondered why there was a tripod with a huge camera on it in my room, guess I know now! --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ishy, where is the camera in my home? I want to put the TV in front of it so you can watch something interesting because all my awesome stuff happens other places.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hm, well, funny thing there... it's in your TV. So... you'll have to buy another TV? —Dr Ishmael 23:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::So now I need to put my two TVs face to face so they can watch each other??? --◄mendel► 23:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I the ! Now I can show you all my for Felix and Ishy! --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::How nice. My camera is in my boxers drawer... 01:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Shinobi Blade Hey Felix, said you wanted that Req. 13 Shinobi Blade? It's all yours, just gotta catch me on GW or the Wiki, if you catch me on the wiki I can hop on. Skippster 02:51, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Would now be okay? 02:53, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ^jo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGIQ7ZuuiU has been removed from YT, so you might want to change some links in your userspace. Cress Arvein 03:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :HOW CAN THIS BE?! 03:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Ignite EBSoH makes bad AoE good. Ignite + Mark of Rodgort is decent, and you can use it in PvE to scatter enemies (lulz). But otherwise unless I'm missing something, it is totally outclassed by most other preparation. (T/ ) 05:17, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Fire Domages r guds! 05:23, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, AoE splatter shiz. I.e. depends on your build. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::I successfully used Ignite to kick the shit out of Glint, with 1 other person and 6 henchies, thanks to AoE scatter :D --Gimmethegepgun 15:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Glint is really tough. (T/ ) 21:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Glint's not very easy with henchies (read: henchies, not heroes and henchies), they have a tendency to, uh, you know, get slaughtered by Glint's ownage skillbar. Also, this was before henchie controls, and probably before some of the numerous Alesia AI updates to attempt to make her not suck horribad --Gimmethegepgun 04:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Glint is really easy with henchies. I beat her on most of my characters before Heroes and all that shiz. You overestimate these rebels Glint. (T/ ) 05:59, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Quittar It's because my douchebag team entered a match without warning me, and they did it right when the counter went to 0, so i didn't have time to say stop. And yes, i'm a Kurzick. I'd say proud, but Kurzick kinda sucks, only on the Kurzick side 'cause Luxon sucks slightly more =P. Also, shoutbox is broken =S--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 06:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I momentarily thought you meant my userpage shoutbox, but then I remembered that the Monaco shoutbox is actually broken. As long as you're Kurzick I don't mind too much; it ended up being a very close match, Luxons won about 500-460. 06:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've been doing a lot of AB lately. Learned that your success rate sky rockets when your team actually knows what they're doing.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 02:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::If the majority of the stupidity ends up on the opposing team, that also helps a ton. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, AB, the perfect playground for any build that's just ridiculous and not very good for winning.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 16:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wammo can still cap shrines! (T/ ) 18:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I win very often using reactive builds, such as Spiteful Spirit, Empathy, and Backfire... too often, nobody is clever enough to realize they're killing themselves. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, they know they're killing themselves... they just don't care. If you die but kill your target in the process, and your team has more shrines, you come out on top. 06:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Still doesn't explain why they think they can beat Insidious Parasite one-on-one. The ones that die from that, I'm pretty sure it's from pure inexperience/stupidity. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:57, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Also partially due to the fact that insidious is horribly overpowered when facing off a person since not ONLY does it kick their ass, it keeps you at basically full health. And it's 1 second cast. And it's maintainable at 12+ Curses --Gimmethegepgun 23:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::All of which are great reasons to stop attacking. I've kept myself alive against multiple foes simply because the one guy with Insidious Parasite was under the illusion that he could still deal damage. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Starburst+ Assassin = Win. 01:47, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Funny you should mention that. I saw an E/A today with Starburst, shock, falling spider etc. Kicked their ass so bad in AB. Taught them that D shot > Predictable builds.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 06:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I got my R5 Kurzick over the weekend event... almost everyone ran block chances and non-melee classes, so I didn't get much use out of most of my builds. Ended up grabbing a few quick wins with Imba-pet Ranger (Enraged Lunge, Oto-whatever's Cry, Feral Aggression). Is nice... especially nice is the part where the Ranger gets all the melee-hate, while the pet hits for 100~ damage unhindered. Weekend was a fun showcase of builds, though. Ran into two W/Mos in a single round, one with Healing Breeze and the other with Healing Hands. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :You think that's unusual?! You guys don't AB nearly enough... I've gotten all my faction from ABing, and nearly all of the faction in my title was post-faction changes update. So cut the 3.5 million in half, to 1.75 million (figuring for the "faction is doubled when donated" rule). Divide that by 1,500 per game (losing in Kurzick territory evens out with winning in Luxon, and vice versa, so 1,500 is a bit high if anything). So at something of a minimum, 1167 Alliance Battles. :D 09:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've no clue how many I have... post- and pre-faction update, various weekend events, not all of it donated to the guild (at one point, I collected enough Amber Chunks for a set of Elite armor with faction alone, iirc). ::Wouldn't say this weekend was "unusual", but I must say, I saw more of the noob-build gambit then you'd normally see without the weekend event going. Dual W/Mo with Monk heals isn't too rare, but two in one battle isn't all that common, usually... for me, at least. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:42, 15 October 2008 (UTC) oh btw they fixed that Deathbane bug you were describing to me. Yay? (T/ ) 05:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty thrilled about that. 05:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) D: Ancient Boots is nice, but like nearly every other one in the game, it's flattened and "square" when you view from underneath (/sit). I had already bought and salvaged Elite Sunspear Boots because of that, and now this... :C Also, they are black and so they clash horribly with the grey "chainmail" of most leggings. You know what that means? I need to get Obsidian Armor leggings next. >.> Huoh... (T/ ) 05:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC)